The Decision
by goldenpurple
Summary: The chi of Tchang Zu is up for grabs, as it is revealed in the Arctic Ocean. Drago doesn't go, because of his fear for water, but neither does Delya as he forces her to say with him. He finally admits his love to her as he asks her the question that'll change everything if she decides.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is probably the second or third most exciting episode of all. Drago/OC and regular Uncle/OC.**

"Well?"

It was 10:00 in the morning when Delya had heard people talking. She didn't like it because it always interrupted her sleep, but she couldn't help but to listen to what was going on. But now she couldn't go back to sleep.

"It's all good, dawg. We got everything we need," the other voice said. That teen-aged, slang voice belonged to none other than StrikeMaster Ice.

"You got a submarine in there?" the other voice said. It was the same voice that had woken her up. Delya knew it was Drago, for now she sat up in her bed.

"Naw, we got tools! Cobra and Fist gonna build you one," Ice somewhat happily said.

"I wouldn't trust those 3 to mow my lawn," Drago replied.

Later on...

"Word up D. These 2 got mad skills," Ice bragged on his teammates, trying to please his boss.

"They're gonna have mad scars if-," Drago threatened, raising his voice.

"Did somebody order a sub?" Cobra called out, interrupting him. Delya heard the sound of metal being dragged across the dirt floor.

"Whoa! That is one sweet ride! C'mon, D. Give my boys some props!" Ice said, trying to make him give them praise. But Drago just growled, not really doing anything.

"Yo got it. keep it at low key," Ice said. And with that, the Ice Crew had left.

"Yes! They're gone. Now I won't be teased by them anymore," Delya slightly smiled to herself, now getting up.

"I heard that," Drago said. When Delya turned to her right, Drago was sitting beside her with his body in a relaxing position. Lightly, he ruffled her hair.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Delya groaned, putting her hair back in place, "You don't know how many times I have to keep putting it back in place."

"Well sorry," Drago said, not meaning it.

"Aren't we gonna go demon chi hunting again?" Delya asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No. not today. It's just you and me, babe," Drago said, reaching to mess with her hair again, but remembered that she didn't like that, so he put his hand down by his side.

"Huh?"

Drago sighed, making a face palm while Delya bemusedly watched.

"What I mean is the Thunder demon chi is in an old, abandoned ship in the Arctic Ocean. I'm not going because the chi is in the ocean. You and me both know that I hate water-," Drago began to say, but Delya interrupted.

"But ironically, you somehow fall in it almost every time," Delya laughed at him, but he ignored it.

"So, you and me will be alone. Which gives me time for you and me to talk about things," Drago finished.

Delya groaned, throwing her head back.

"I don't wanna."

"I'm making you stay here because you and I need to talk," Drago replied, standing up now, his back was turned to her.

"I don't like where this is going," Delya said half-suspicious, half-nervous.

"It's nothing really. It's just about—us," Drago continued. Delya gulped.

"What about us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Drago replied, turning around," I want you and me to be together forever Dimples."

Delya's eyes grew wide at that.

"Wait, so when you were hitting on me, the kidnapping, almost everything we've been through has to do with you and me has to do with your liking me?" Delya weakly said. She was right. She _didn't _like where this was going.

"I want you to be—well, how should I say it? I want you to be my lover, wife, and bride."

"Uhhh…," Delya said blankly.

"Yup. But it's up to you," Drago smiled, "You have a choice. I'll give you time to think about my proposal and when time is up, You can either say yes, and we get happily married, or if you say no…," Drago trailed off.

"And if I say no, what will happen?" Delya said. She wanted to say no badly.

"If you say no, I'll eliminate your family and you'll be forced into my marriage," Drago said casually. Delya glared at him.

"You can't do that!" Delya said jabbing a finger to his chest.

"I can do that and I can do this," Drago said, grabbing Delya's arms. He pulled them to his chest and thrust his mouth into hers. Delya's mouth had opened; letting Drago's lizard-like tongue touch hers and he kissed her as hard as he could to. Delya's mouth was still open, as she was struggling out of his grasp, but he was too strong for her as he still held on to her. As Drago kissed Delya, some of the saliva from his tongue and dripped into her mouth, but he let it drop off. Drago's hands had moved from her arms to her back as he shared the moment. After a few seconds, Drago had backed up, smiling sinister. When they had backed up, some saliva from then and dripped off in the middle, making Delya's lipstick wet. It had also smudged on Drago again, only this time, he decided not to wipe it off.

"That wasn't needed," Delya growled, cleaning off the spit. Her natural hair stripes had turned blood red. And for her eyes were a glowing demon red.

"Well, I thought it was," Drago said, reaching to touch her dimples, but she quickly pulled away.

"Don't ever do that again," Delya warned, backing away from him.

"Well, maybe then you'll think carefully about your decision," Drago replied. He disappeared, leaving Delya very ticked off.

In Section 13…

"Whoa…that is one keeno-submarino," Jade marveled at the green-and-blue submarine Captain Black (C.B.) had revealed. The Chan Clan was in Section 13, preparing to go to the Arctic Ocean to retrieve the newly-revealed Thunder demon chi of Tchang Zu.

"Section 13's newest prototype. Able to withstand 3,000 tons of pressure. It also has retractable pincer arm," C.B. factually said, leaving everyone amazed.

"Well, what are we land-lubbers waiting for? Let's shape up, and ship out!" Jade exclaimed, ready for anything.

"You are not going Jade," Jackie sternly said, shaking his finger in her face.

"Jaaackkiiie, I've seen the movie Titanic 12 times. That makes me an expert on sunken treasure!" jade defended.

"Jade, must listen to Jackie. You cannot come in sub, with us," Uncle weakly said. He had caught the flu. Aunti had taken care of him.

"And neither can you, Uncle. Not with all those tiny germs in a tiny, enclosed space," Jackie said, but was hit twice for that.

"Ow!"

"Uncle is not infectious!" Aunti put her hands on her hips.

"And you cannot do the removal spell without us!" Uncle yelled.

"I know Uncle, but Tohru, Aunti, and I will retrieve the Thunder chi and give it to Aunti, so she can do the removal spell on dry land," Jackie replied explainable.

"Aunti goes nowhere without Uncle by her side!" Aunti said, giving Jackie another hit. She walked over to Uncle and stood beside him.

"OK, then Tohru and I can go and yo and Uncle can do the removal spell on dry land," Jackie changed.

"Makes sense," C.B. agreed.

"Awww," Uncle, Aunti, and Jade said at the same time.

**A/N: I told you you would enjoy this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the Arctic Ocean…

"Alright Jackie, brace yourselves for splashdown," C.B. said in a microphone. His helicopter was carrying the submarine over the Arctic Ocean with Jackie and Tohru on the inside. But Tohru was moving from side to side, not staying still.

"Balance Tohru," Jackie said, trying to help.

C.B.'s helicopter finally dropped the submarine into the ocean, making a massive splash. It shook the submarine even more, making Tohru fall and sit on the side of the vehicle.

"Ohh…huh? Jackie?" Tohru asked. He saw his hand peak out from behind him and got up.

"Are we there yet?" Jackie strained asked.

Later…..

"Keep on the main course, Tohru," Jackie said, holding the chi-o-matic in his hand. The chi machine showed of the location of the castanets, which was in an old, abandoned ship," I believe the Oceanic is directly below us-."

Jackie stopped talking and sniffed the air.

"What is that odor?" Jackie asked, looking at Tohru. He shrugged. Jackie got up from his seat and headed to the back. When he opened the door, it was Jade, smiling up at him.

"Hi Jackie!" she exclaimed.

"Jade…," Jackie started to scold, but Jade interrupted.

"I know, I know. Too dangerous. But you need me Uncle Jackie," Jade claimed.

Jackie gave her a stern look that said "I don't think so".

"Ok, fine. I'll leave," Jade said, turning the other way. She wanted to see what her uncle would say next.

"Very funny. We are 3,000 feet at the bottom of the ocean, and—we do you smell like garlic?!" Jackie asked, wishing he had brought air freshener before they had left.

"It's not me!" Jade defended," It's coming from..," Jade said, opening the other locker. It was Uncle and Aunti in the same one.

"Hi Jackie!" they both said, sheepishly waving at him.

"Uncle! Jackie said disappointedly. He was expecting Jade to tag along, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Great minds think alike," Jade replied.

"Why sourpuss long face? Uncle is not infectious. Now get him a blanket. It is freezing in sub!" Uncle yelled, holding his arms.

In the junkyard…

Delya lay in a torn out car seat in her relaxing position. After Drago's disturbing proposal and kiss, she hasn't seen him since. Ever since then, she's been adding all the facts about Drago together.

"That explains why he hit on me constantly, messes up my hair, smells me, pinches my dimples, and all that other disturbing things. Even the kidnapping! How could I have been so blind?" Delya said, kicking herself for that," I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish I was back with Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, and most of all, Aunti."

Somewhere else in the junkyard….

Drago was also sitting in an abandoned seat in a relaxing position, picking off the petals of a flower.

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not," Drago finished, picking off the last flower petal. He then turned it into ashes with the fire in his hand.

"She doesn't love me, does she? Figures. Before I rule the world, I'll make sure she falls heads over heels for me in love. I promise that," Drago vowed, thinking of his love.

In the Arctic Ocean…

"Aiyah!" Aunti shrieked. In front of the submarine was a large abandoned ship.

"It is the Oceanic!" Jackie said, pointing it out.

Later…

Jackie is putting on his scuba gear, while Jade pays around, already in her scuba gear.

"Jade, you are staying inside the sub," Jackie warned.

"Aww," Jade groaned. She hated missing fun opportunities like this.

"It is an enormous ship. Finding the castanets among the wreckage will not be easy," Jackie continued on.

"So use chi-o-matic," Aunti said, stepping in.

"Underwater?" Jackie confusedly asked. Aunti held up the magical machine, which was concealed inside a plastic bag.

"Bag seal in freshness," Aunti smiled.

Inside the Oceanic….

*Jackie silently searches around for the castanets, holding the chi-o-matic carefully in his hand as she swims deeper. He arrives inside a room, which has stairs leading up to another floor. When he touches it, some rocks and metal crash the stairs from above, making a hole in the ground. When Jackie reaches down to get it, he can't because it is out of reach. Suddenly, a hand touches his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Jackie screams, but it was only Jade in her scuba gear.

"Whew!" Jackie says, holding her chest, then glares at her. She dives inside the hole and retrieves the castanets for him. He takes it and the chi-o-matic and puts it in his pocket. They prepare to leave when MC Cobra comes down from another floor, followed by StrikeMaster Ice and DJ Fist. Jade watched from the small hole. Ice held out his hand, making the "hand it over" sign.

_I'm surrounded. I have no choice,_ Jackie, thought as he dug in his scuba gear pocket, prepared to give the castanets to them. Jade (who was in the hole) saw a lifeboat stuck in some wood. She pulls it out and throws it over Ice's head. She pulls the line and he shoots straight up.

"WHOA!" Ice screams as he disappears. Jade dashes off with MC Cobra following her. Jackie follows him, but DJ Fist grabs his ankle. He pulls him back and Jackie's back hits the wall, making him fall on his face. When Jackie looks up, DJ Fist prepares to throw a punch at him. Jackie swims out the way and hits the wall. As DJ throws kicks and punches at him, they seem to go in slow motion as Jackie moves out the way in ease.

"This just makes it easier for me," Jackie chuckles. Behind him, StrikeMaster Ice comes down, while Jackie is dodging DJ's moves. Jackie dodges DJ's final slow punch when Ice comes and makes a high kick to Jackie's face, making him fall through the wall.

_I need some help here!_ Jade frantically swims away from MC Cobra's grasp. She swims through the wheel of a ship with ease, while Cobra gets stuck. Ice and DJ swim through the wall, holding broken pieces of wood like swords. As he is cornered, Jackie looks around for a sword to fight them with. He picks it up and the 2 opponents immediately fight. Jackie (who is stronger) slams his wooden sword down. Ice and Fist look at him in fear.

"Yo, let's blow this joint!" Ice said, and the 2 Ice members get out of the ship. Then, Jade comes out behind him.

"You have the chi-o-matic, right?" Jade asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, it's right here" Jackie responded, pulling it out of his pocket, "Let's go."

Jade follows Jackie's orders this time as she and Jackie swim to the submarine.

* = From this part on, everyone didn't talk as much so I added my own parts so it wouldn't be a long paragraph. Please review and thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

In the ship…

Jackie receives a whack on the head by Aunti's wooden stick.

"Ow!"

"But Uncle, we have retrieved the castanets!" Jackie said, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Yes, but chi-o-matic is soaked like overcooked noodle. Cannot do removal spell until it is dry," Aunti said, dumping out the hand-made machine out of the plastic bag and glaring at him.

"I think we may have a bigger problem, Sensei," Tohru interrupted.

"I know! Aunti is running out of garlic so Uncle can get better!" Aunti said, pointing to Uncle, who was shivering.

"No, I'm afraid our submarine is not rising to the surface," Tohru said, pointing to the radar. The arrow on it went back and forth.

"Hmm…It must have been damaged by the giant crab," Jackie said, studying the device,  
"We will have to take off some weight."

Everyone looked at Tohru with that, for they knew he was the heaviest person by far in the sub.

"I'm sorry. I am not a very good swimmer," Tohru said, shaking his head sadly.

"No prob! I'll go," Jade said as she turned around to grab a nearby helmet, but Jackie beat her to it.

"No you will not Jade. I will go," Jackie said bravely.

"Fine, but only because you weigh more. A lot more! A whole lot-!" Jade kept saying but Uncle interrupted her.

"Jackie! Do not surface too quickly or you will get the bends!" Uncle warned, shaking his finger in front of his face.

"He gets a German luxury car?" Jade asked.

"No Jade. The bends is a condition where the diver rises too quickly," Jackie emphasized the word.

"I have heard that the pressure change can cause wooziness, delirium, and even worse," Tohru chimed in.

"Yes. I will swim very, very slowly," Jackie said as he put on his helmet and dived again into the icy waters.

With the Ice Crew…

The Ice Crew was nearby in their submarine, secretly following Jackie as he swam away.

"Yo, check it out dawgs! The man with the castanets! And after we get dem clackers, we'll leave Chan to sleep with the fishes," Ice called out to his teammates. He slammed his hand down on a green button. Instantly, the submarine released 2 missiles. When he turned around, he saw them heading in his way.

"AAHH!" Jackie screamed, but no one could hear him. He swam a little to the left and into an abyss. The missiles went straight by him and exploded into some rocks. The Ice Crew weren't happy

"Aww, that's whack. You lost him, bro!" MC Cobra pointed said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. DJ nodded his head.

"Yo, Chan must've headed for the surface. But it's all good. We'll be waitin'," Ice said, plotting his next move. He drove the submarine to the surface while Jackie was below them.

_Whew_, Jackie said relieved. His calm turned to panic as a giant crab climbed up the side of the abyss, sticking out its pinchers straight for Jackie. He quickly rose up to the top of the ocean, trying to get away from the crab while Jade, Tohru, Aunti, and Uncle watched nearby.

"Jackie!" Jade said, watching him from a telescope. She backed away from it and to let Aunti and Uncle look inside of it.

"Aiyah! Uncle told him not to rise to surface too quickly!" Uncle said, watching his nephew.

"Uncle's nephew never listens," Aunti said disappointedly, shaking her head.

"Jackie quickly rises from the ocean and onto a glacier, sitting on it. He starts to take off his gear.

"Luckily, I have avoided getting the gends I-! Ahoo hoo ha ha!" Jackie silly laughed. He had gotten the bends.

"Ahh, the ground is all wobbly like pudding. I like tapioca," Jackie said, standing up.

Back in The Chan Clan's submarine…

"Aw, can't this crate move any faster?" Jade asked. She had to save Jackie before he got himself hurt.

"Unfortunately, no," Tohru sadly replied wile steering the sub.

"Jackie can take care of himself. Right now, it is Uncle and Aunti who need help," Aunti said while polishing the chi-o-matic with a white cloth. She tossed it to Jade, "Chi-o-matic must be bone-dry in order to operate properly."

"Perhaps you can use this," Tohru pulled out a red hairdryer.

"You brought a hairdryer on a deep-sea mission?" Jade asks in suspicion.

"Sea air gives me the frizzies," Tohru nervously replied, rubbing his hair.

In the junkyard…

It was 4:00. Drago was pacing back and forth in his spot. He had to win Delya's heart somehow, but all the ideas he had come up withalways had a flaw in it somewhere. Drago knew Delya wouldn't be easy to win over.

"What can impress a light demon sorceress like her? Being tougher on the Ice Crew? No. Maybe showing off the muscles could help. Nah, she's not really interested in it. Maybe showing off my fire power or some other demon chi can help. Yes, if I can get the Thunder demon chi from Chan and his stupid family and power up from it, then she'll take notice in my work. Besides, she can also use lightning as her power," Drago said, smiling to himself," And then when I'm done, I'll show her off the Chan. Show them who's boss around here.

Drago takes a step out of his dark hiding place and looks around.

"Delya! Delya, where are you?" Drago asked, yelling loud enough for Delya to get mad at him. After a few seconds, she comes out from behind him.

"What is it?" She tiredly asked. It was clear that she was ready to go. She had her purple and black knapsack on her hip, she had a long sleeved shirt that had a bright light-bulb in the middle on with a hood. Delya wore a dark brown, knee-high (what looked like skin from an animal) boots that looked cute her black skinny jeans. In other words, Delya was like a demon Barbie doll with dimples to Drago's eyes.

_She must've known where we're going_ to, Drago thought as he reaches over and puts his hand on her shoulder, leading her out the junkyard.

"We're going to the Arctic Ocean," Drago calmly replied.

"I know," Delya replied hastily, "I could hear your yelling all over the junkyard."

"We don't want to be late, do we?" Drago asked, moving his hand down to her hip and pulled her closer to himself. She ignored the blushing feeling as she and Drago jumped out of the junkyard.

_This will be bad_, Delya worried to herself. She knew Drago would get the Thunder demon chi. She could practically feel it in her spine, if it wasn't for her six senses.


	4. Chapter 4

On the iceberg….

Jackie walked around on the large iceberg dizzily, not knowing what he's doing. He collapsed to one knee when the Ice Crew showed up with their snowboards and snow gar.

"Hello neighbors! Nice day!" Jackie waved with a big smile on his face.

"Awww yeah! Nice day to bust open a can of whoop Chan!" Ice joked. Jackie walked over to them, not knowing what he's doing. He walks into a piece of ice and trips, falling flat on his face while Ice jumps right over him, landing in some snow.

"Oh, pretty! You made a snow angel!" Jackie said. Ice growled.

"Yo, get him!" Ice said, pointing to him.

Up next was MC Cobra as he tried to flatten Jackie. Jackie fell on his back and kicked his board in the air while DJ Fist slides down to Jackie's left, burying his in more snow.

"We play patty cake?" Jackie said, sitting up.

"A'ight fool! Enough reindeer games! Hand over the castanets!" Ice demanded as he and his crew moved closer in on him.

"Castanets? We go fishing? I like fishes!" Jackie declared. The Ice Crew gave him wired looks. They know something's wrong with him.

"Chan? You feelin' a'ight?" Ice asked, not in care, but in suspicion.

"Peachy keen!" Jackie said, while doing some kind of dance.

Nearby…

The Chan Clan's submarine finally comes to the surface, right next to the iceberg.

"Come on! We got to rescue Uncle Jackie!" Jade said, rushing to get outside.

"Aunti and Uncle will stay here, finish drying chi-o-matic," Aunti said while Uncle dried it.

Back on the iceberg…

"You got me a burnin' desire for those castanets, Chan!" Ice smiled, holding hold a piece of fire.

"Oh, pretty fireworks! Is it Chinese New Year's already?" Jackie said with wide eyes. Ice began to hurl the fireball at Jackie, showing off his Kung Fu moves when a snowball hit his hand, extinguishing it.

"Didn't anybody tell you that smoking is bad for your health?" Jade asked slyly while holding another fireball.

"Shrimp, you headed for da Barbie!" Ice warned as he ran after her. MC Cobra went after Jackie, sending him a swift kick to the head. Jackie ducked hi head.

"We play freeze tag?" Jackie asked hopefully. He runs to a hill, runs up it, and jumps off into MC Cobra's chest. He falls to the ground and his helmet pops off, rendering him unconscious.

"You are it!" Jackie bragged.

Jade watches Jackie inadvertently fight DJ Fist from the safety of a big hill, hiding behind a large piece of ice. Suddenly, it melts, revealing Ice coming toward her. She backed up farther away from him until she sees an opportunity.

"Avalanche coming at cha," Jade points above Ice's head. Tohru immediately comes down and body slams in to the snow.

Later…

Jackie is still playing in the snow, putting snowballs over an unconscious MC Cobra when Tohru and Jade arrive.

"Jackie, are youa alright?" Tohru asks bending down.

"Yes. I am fine. But you 2 are very wobbly, Wobbly rhymes with gobbly," Jackie said. In his vision, Jade and Tohru were both moving around.

"He had so got the bands," Jade hopelessly replied.

"What a nice car! Yay for me! Hello again, buddy!" Jackie says a Ice speedily surfs towards him But Jade knows what to do.

"Charge!" She exclaims as she and Tohru take snowballs to chuck at Ice. He trips and falls flat on his face.

In the submarine…

Aunti and Uncle were both in the submarine with the dried chi-o-matic. They were trying to remove the chi from the castanets, but it was difficult due to Uncle's sickness.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, ah-ah CHOO! Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di- AIYAH!" Uncle screamed, rushing into Aunti's arms. There was a big explosion behind them that caused smoke to cover the ship. They both held each other very frightened. When the smoke cleared, it was  
Drago, with Delya behind him.

"Crunchy metal outside, gooey chi filling inside!" Drago growled as he moved closer to them.

"Do you want a piece of Aunti?" Uncle said. She grabbed her puffer fish and blindly shot at Drago. He dodged and Delya out the way with ease.

"There will be several pieces of both of you when I'm through!" Drago said, "And there's nothing your niece can do to stop me!"

Aunti and Uncle peered at Delya, who sadly shrugged.

"As I was saying," Drago said as he grabbed both elders by the collar.

"You will pay for this!" Aunti said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah right!" Drago chuckled as a warm hand touched his arm. It was Delya's.

"Whatever you do, don't hurt them!" Delya said.

"I won't hurt them. Much!" Drago tricked as he kicked both of them out their sub. Dely punched Drago in the arm.

"What?!"

"I just said to leave them alone!"

"What are you, my mother?" Drago sad with the hint of a smile.

"You'll wish I was I you don't listen to me," Delya answered as Drago went to pick up the castanets in victory.

"Finally, I get demon chi to keep!" Drago said as he and Delya jumped out the sub. They stood before the now-defeated Chan Clan.

"Anyone up for some flame-tango dancing?!" Drago yelled as he used his fire power to separate them from the remaining ice.

"And now, for the main attraction!" Drago yelled, ripping off the castanets from his neck activating it.

"Aiyah! Drago is absorbing the power of Tchang Zu, the Thunder demon!" Aunti shrieked hysterically as everyone else helplessly watched.

"Ooh, pretty," Jackie answered, not knowing what was going on. Drago's "light show" only lasted a while, with lightning coming straight from the clouds. When he was done, he looked much taller than before."

"Tchang Zu, Tchang Zu very much. And don't even think about following me," Drago solemnly warned as he used the lightning to destroy their submarine. Everyone was shocked. Without warning Drago pulled Delya closer to himself and kissed her, but not as strongly as before. Everyone's mouth hung open.

"Ew!"

"AIYAH!"

"Oh no…"

"Pretty!"

When Drago pulled back, he smiled evilly to his enemies.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chill, I'll leave that up to you," Drago said as his submarine appeared. He took Delya by her hand and jumped down onto the top.

"I win, you lose!" Drago laughed as him, the Ice Crew, and Delya disappeared into the incoming fog. Delya looked blank, as her eyes and the natural stripes in her hair had turned pearl white.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" Drago said as he stepped inside.

"Nah. I'm good," Delya replied, not baring to look at him after he had embarrassed her in front of her friends.

With The Chan Clan…

As the fog, collected around them, The Chan Clan struggled to keep warm.

"This is sooo not fair. Drago gets the Thunder demon chi _and_ kisses Delya right in front of us, and some still needs a breath mint," Jade complained, referring to Uncle as she held her nose.

"And it appears that a storm is brewing," Tohru added. But it wasn't a storm. It was C.B.'s helicopter coming to view.

"Need a lift?" he asked in the microphone. It was quite obvious as everyone gratefully nodded.

Later, in Section 13….

Tohru, Aunti, Jade, and C.B. all looked at Jackie, who was in laundry-like machinery acting like a crazy person.

"Jackie needs to decompress to 48 hours. Same for Uncle," C.B. said while looking at both of them. Jackie was pretty calm, but Uncle was not.

"Let Uncle out!" He screamed while banging against the glass.

"Poor guy," Jade smiled apologetically as C.B. walks away to do his regular work.

"Jade, why did you tell Captain Black that Uncle had the bends?" Tohru asked confused. Aunti puts her hands on her hips.

"Jade, explain," Aunti asked in suspicion.

"Are you kidding me? That garlic smell is making me gag! I figure, 2 days in solitude while take the smell away," Jade answers, walking away from Uncle, as Tohru and Aunti follow him.

"Let Uncle out! Aiyah!"

**A/N: The next story will be a one-shot requested by devildog452. The person wants to do a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic crossover, dealing with Discord/Delya flirting in a dream while Drago is out demon chi hunting or something. If you want to read this, go to the crossover section.**


End file.
